Blank Space
by sophiacoph123
Summary: When a mystery girl catches the eye of Sweet Pea and begins a friendship with the gang, everything seems okay until her past brings hell and all the demons with it to Riverdale. Can they fight off her mistakes, can they survive, can they keep their makeshift family together? PARINGS: SWEETPEARxST, BETTYxJUGHEAD, USUAL PAIRINGS
1. Silver Tongue

CHAPTER 1: Silver Tongue

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible_

 _things._

* * *

 **Jughead's POV**

The gang was in my trailer tonight, Archie, Betty, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, Josie and Kevin and my dad who was sat in the kitchen reading the paper quietly trying not to disturb us. It was around midnight, Archie was talking to Sweet Pea about a different technique he was learning in the gym, Josie and Kevin were discussing tomorrow's biology exam with Betty, Veronica was chatting to Cheryl about lipstick and Toni was talking with Fangs and I. "You got any food FP?" Fangs complained jumping up to raid our fridge. My Dad chuckled setting down his paper which he clearly wasn't interested in.

"No, Jughead ate it all" Dad raised a teasing eyebrow at me and I just smirked shrugging.

"Lets go to Pop's, I'm dying for a shake!" Veronica squealed. It wasn't a bad idea actually, we all jumped up and Dad passed me some money to which he hugged my telling us to be safe with the Ghoulies and Penny lurking still-we took our bikes and Veronica's car and rode to everybody's favourite diner: Pop's choc'lit shop. A place where friendships were formed, love bloomed and laughs were shared though it had its share of darkness like the shooting of Fred Andrews. However memories remained fond and it was my safe place. We all scooted in a booth ordering our food which was brought to us in quick time as usual, our eating was interrupted by the door opening loudly to reveal an intimidating looking girl.

"Damn" Sweet Pea breathed, she was indeed beautiful but my Betty was far better. Her hair was stark white flowing down to her waist in barrelled vintage curls, her lips were pouty and painted a rosy pink, she had manicured eyebrows with prominent cheekbones, her fingernails painted black with many rings adorning her fingers that were bruised, scarred and bleeding in some spots, she wore a black dress that went to above her knees; wearing a deep red leather jacket, her knee high socks ripped with combat boots, her eyes were a bright green and bored into the soul. Her knees were bruised, she had a new cut on her right eyebrow and her necklace said a name in the middle of her chest.

"Who. is. that" Kevin said with a gawking mouth, by now we were all staring at the mystery girl who none of us had seen before, clearly Pop's had-they hugged for a minute before she went to sit in the booth in the far corner, away from us. "She is gorgeous! I mean those curls and clothes, damn girl" Kevin fangirled making Cheryl roll her eyes.

"I'm going to tell her that only one girl can wear an iconic red leather jacket!" Cheryl growled getting out from her seat. Toni yanked on her sleeve pleadingly.

"Hers isn't even the same shade of red!" Toni reasoned but Cheryl continued to stalk to the new girl who didn't seem so new to Pop. We all turned watching and listening to their interaction. Cheryl arrived at the girls table who didn't even look up from lighting her cigarette-she ignored Cheryl until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem" Cheryl said clearly irritated. The girl side eyed her before standing up and blowing a puff of smoke in her face, Cheryl's eyes widened at the rude action and I winced as to what was next, this girl had some serious balls. Pop's watched the girls before coming to our table with a frightened expression. We all frowned with concern and downright confusion.

"You need to tell Cheryl to be nice, ST isn't a girl you should mess around with" Pop's warned before waddling away.

"Can I help you, red?" the girl named 'ST' spoke in a silky smooth voice that was both intimidating, alluring and so cool too. Sweet Pea chuckled impressed with her in general, by the hungry look in his eyes you could tell he liked her already. Cheryl pursed her lips in obvious disgust.

"Yes actually you can, look there's only room for one red jacket in this town and that's mine!" Cheryl said but you could see a tint of fear in the way she stood so closed off. ST squished her cigarette into her hand ignoring the hissing of burning flesh with dull eyes, she sighed looking bored and tired with the dark circles under her eyes despite her perfect complexion.

"Take mine off then" she replied simply, it sounded like a threat but wasn't one at the same time. We began to stand up not going closer but being aware of the situation, Cheryl seemed confused for a second but then attempted to remove the jacket. ST pulled her arm forward before swiping her off her feet and flicking out a blade. We all rushed to Cheryl's aid, Toni worried for her girlfriend. "Listen Blossom" ST began but was speaking to all of us...how did she know about the Blossoms? "You're a simple trickster, you play tricks and mind games. I'm a storm, I bring chaos. Names ST, I don't think you'll forget it" she smirked before storming off leaving 50 dollars for Pop's even though she hadn't had any food.

"Go after her!" I yelled, nobody messes with a serpent! Sweet Pea, Fangs and Archie raced out the door and I followed in suit. We got outside in time to see her hop on a Harley Davidson that was a deep green, "hey!" I yelled. She stuck her middle ringer up and rode off into the starry night, coating Pop's in another paint of mystery...

 **FP's POV**

My phone began vibrating to see Pop's caller ID. I answered with worry, Jug and the kids were there-I hope nothing had gone to shit. "Hey FP?" Pop's said with both fear and excitement in his voice, "you'll never guess who is back in town" he began. I widened my eyes guessing who it was immediately, "ST is here" he said. Suddenly a grumble of a bike roared outside. I hung up swinging the door open to see my daughter outside looking bruised, angry yet hurt to see my face again.

"FP" she acknowledged. I stumbled outside in shock, she was really here? She came back! "Can I come inside?" she asked wearily. I nodded placing a hand on her back, she shifted from my touch and I followed her inside marvelling at how she was back and somewhat in one piece. "Can we talk?" she asked massaging her knuckles.

"Yeah, you want a bandage?" I said gesturing to her hand, she shook her head dismissing the pain she was in...a true Jones indeed.

"You got a stitching kit?" she mumbled lighting a cigarette, I disapproved of her habit but was in no position to tell her off-I dragged the kit from the top of the cupboard handing it to her, she pulled up her dress a bit to her thigh a huge gash which was pressed with an old oiled rage and rope was protruding. She undid the rope and revealed it in its bloody mess, signs of infection visible. My eyes bulged worried for my little girl.

"The hell did that to you?!" I cried in anger, she sighed grasping the suture between her teeth and using it to stitch herself up...Jesus this girl was tough.

"I'd rather not get into that" she replied calmly with a bead of sweat running down her forehead, "got any vodka?" she said and I rubbed my head, the hell had I done? I let her throw her life away like this all because I was afraid and irresponsible! "For the pain dumbass" ST's sardonic nature peered through and a small smile played my lips. I got up handing her a fresh bottle, she cracked it open and chugged until it was half gone-wiping her lips aggressively she continued stitching in silence. That silence which was always so terrible with ST.

"ST, I'm happy you're here...but why?" I said desperately trying to pull any answers from her. For a moment her eyes flashed with sadness before they returned to the cold ones.

"My mom killed herself when I was 10-I did some favours, stuff to survive and I got into trouble, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'll leave if you want" she whispered. My heart broke, my little girl had been homeless, alone and possibly doing things that threatened her life on a daily basis. "I met Jughead, he doesn't remember me" she laughed bitterly and I closed my eyes wishing I could embrace her but knowing she'd reject me was too much.

"Stay, I want to be your dad ST. I don't drink anymore" . I reminded her feeling proud that Jughead had got me on the sober wagon and back to being a father; Jug and I's relationship was at its peak. She looked me in the eyes with those cold, green eyes that could burn into you.

"If you couldn't stop for me I'm glad you stopped for him" ST nodded finished her last stitch and wiping it clean. The door burst open to reveal Jughead and the gang who stared at us is confusion and anger, "hello brother" ST mocked. Jughead pointed an accusing finger towards me.

"What is she talking about?" he yelled. Betty snaked her hand into his and he noticeably calmed down, Toni put Cheryl on the couch tending to the bruise on her head.

"ST is my daughter Jug, your twin actually" I stated and she smiled lighting another cigarette. Jughead slumped into a nearby seat grabbing Betty's hands for emotional support, Sweet Pea ogled ST longing and I glared at him until he stopped. ST smirked his way with a wink just to piss me off no doubt.


	2. Blase

CHAPTER 2: Blasé

 _Magic,_

 _Madness,_

 _Heaven,_

 _Sin._

 ** _Previously on 'Blank Space':_** _"If you couldn't stop for me I'm glad you stopped for him" ST nodded finished her last stitch and wiping it clean. The door burst open to reveal Jughead and the gang who stared at us is confusion and anger, "hello brother" ST mocked. Jughead pointed an accusing finger towards me._

 _"What is she talking about?" he yelled. Betty snaked her hand into his and he noticeably calmed down, Toni put Cheryl on the couch tending to the bruise on her head._

 _"ST is my daughter Jug, your twin actually" I stated and she smiled lighting another cigarette. Jughead slumped into a nearby seat grabbing Betty's hands for emotional support, Sweet Pea ogled ST longing and I glared at him until he stopped. ST smirked his way with a wink just to piss me off no doubt._

* * *

 **Sweet Pea's POV**

We had all spent the night at FP's trailer to offer Jughead some support, this would be difficult to adjust to. ST was a mysterious woman, our age yet more experienced and so freaking beautiful. I woke up to Betty's ridiculously early alarm, she sprang up perky and happy waking us all up. School...shit I forgot. Betty and Kevin cooked breakfast and we all sat enjoying it, ST trudged in wearing the same clothes with a cold look still, she stared at the breakfast in confusion, "Good Morning ST, have some!" Betty said welcoming her. ST eyed her carefully before picking up a plate and trying the pancakes like they were foreign.

"Don't you like them? I can make something else?" Kevin said nervously. ST continued to eat then put her plate down.

"No they're good, I've just never had them before" she said embarrassed, we all looked on shocked-how can you live without pancakes? "Havent eaten off a plate in years so" she trailed off finishing her food and walking to FP's room who was out getting groceries. Jughead frowned rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"My Dad was such an asshole" Jughead breathed and I had to agree to an extent. Betty rubbed his back and Toni inspected Cheryl's bruise, ST came back with her hair in a complicated braid that still looked gorgeous, "Dad said you were coming to school with us today" Jughead said making an attempt to communicate with her. She nodded and gestured to Cheryl quickly.

"I'm sorry bout that by the way" ST's lips thinned into a sad smile but Cheryl nodded accepting her apology, "so, we all good?" she asked us all.

"Course, you're Jug's family which makes you ours too" I blurted quite uncharacteristically. ST glanced at me and smirked dipping her head in thanks, "we should bounce" I said checking the time; we all piled out hopping onto various vehicles and speeding off. We stopped in the school car park gathering in our typical formation, ST lingered at the back with eyes on her judging and whispering. Jughead seemed annoyed and already protective of his sister, we marched through the hallways stopping when Reggie Mantle walked in our path with his mutts in tow.

"Damn Jones, who is the new chick?" Reggie whistled towards ST. I growled feeling possessiveness taking over me, ST grinned crookedly and advanced till she was stood in between Jug and I. "You are smoking babe" Reggie commented all his bulldogs howling in agreement. ST tilted her head with a smirk, "nothing like your frigid girl Jones" he said talking about Betty. I was about to defend Jug and Betty when ST punched him in the face knocking him to the ground in a whimper and a crunch, she broke his nose without knuckle dusters...damn. She knelt down in front of him with dark eyes.

"Do not, talk shit about my brother or his North-side princess" she snarled before returning to Jughead.

"There's two Jones's?" Reggie cried clutching his nose.

"Damn straight!" Jughead said with a smile, he threw his arm around Betty and together we all walked to our classes for the day. "Don't tell anyone about what happened Reggie" Jughead hollered behind him. Lunch arrived soon and we sat down in the cafeteria. "Hey ST" Jug began grabbing ST's attention as she ate reserved. "Thank you for what you did for Betty and I, it was...thanks" Jug said stumbling over his words which like never fucking happened.

"Don't mention it Jug, family, right?" she questioned and he nodded firmly. She smiled a small one enough to make the room light up, she caught me staring again and smirked at me licking her lips, damn this woman would be the death of me. Her phone rang and she sighed when she saw the caller ID, she answered sauntering off out of ear shot, we watched her on the call.

"She is so hard to read sometimes Jug, she's like female you" Veronica said looking over at her. ST hung up and dropped her phone in the trash, I frowned wondering what the hell ST had going on in her life. "Think she'll wanna be a serpent?" Veronica said plainly casting her glances at Jug now.

"No idea, she's a labyrinth V" Jug replied honestly. ST sat back down begrudgingly with a stony look cast upon her face; I sat by her in silence because sometimes that was all someone needed-proximity. ST looked up at me gratefully and I smiled back causing everyone to stare at us with amused faces. I glared back a warning and they stopped.

"Whose up for the Speakeasy tonight?" Veronica offered with a big smile as her pearls glinted in the harsh lights of the cafeteria.

"Sounds awesome Ronnie" Archie answered pecking her lips. We all agreed even ST did.

"Um, I don't have any other clothes" ST blushed a deep crimson, Betty bit her lip guiltily sharing a look with Veronica.

"We can go shopping!" Betty suggested smiling sweetly, "Josie, Cheryl, Toni can come too!" Betty said eagerly wanting to bond with her boyfriend's sister. I chuckled at ST's expression.

"Wow, you're like actually nice" ST said with a smirk enjoying the confused Betty look, "sure, lets go" she said leading the way out but before she left she turned to me whispering, "I wanna see you in something pretty" she giggled then walked off. I smiled watching her walk away and Fangs patted my back shaking his head breathing a chuckle.

"Welcome to the world of love Sweets" Fangs teased, I elbowed his stomach and he laughed harder.

 **Veronica's POV**

We were at the dress shop picking out new clothes for tonight, I tried one on that was that was wine coloured with a V-neck and spaghetti straps-it want down to my feet at the back and up to my knees at the front. With my pearls this would be true Veronica Lodge style, Betty straightened my hair as the owner was a beautician too and wanted to help us get ready as it was almost time. I wore diamond shoes and paired it with a silver purse. "Damn Ronnie, you fix up nice" ST smirked painting my nails. I smiled at her seeing Jughead's humour and kindess too.

Next, Betty's dress was an off the shoulder lace beaded dress that reached the floor in a nude colour. The top half was sequined and the bottom was silk, her hair was in a pristine bun and her nails a pale pink. ST, was picking Josie a dress and it seemed that she really fit in with us, Sweet Pea and her was so cute-he was known for being a stud but I bet ST could tame him. That was my plan, to set them up together, Veronica Lodge the matchmaker!

Josie's dress was a dark navy two piece off the shoulder mid calf dress, it sat perfectly on her slender form paired with her shimmering glossy lips and glittered eye; she had her tight ringlets in two space buns paired with her iconic cat ears, "What's with the cat eyes?" ST asked curiously as a cigarette was in her mouth.

"Josie's iconic look, what's with the red jacket and nickname?" Toni said smiling down at ST who had her feet up tapping to the music smoking her cigarette every now and then. I had to say, she was hot in a cool girl way-badass yet beautiful and graceful too. She chuckled tapping some ash into a tray.

"Why would you wanna know that?" ST shrugged smugly then putting a top coat over my nails; I had to say they were pretty good!

"Because you're a total mystery ST" I finished for Toni, "we wanna know our knew sis!" I continued. ST smirked but a sadness glazed over her eyes as she stubbed the cigarette out thankfully not on her hand this time.

"No, you don't" she said striking the conversation through gravely. Then it was Toni's dress was a plunging neckline with shimmering gold all over, it went to the floor with a slit on one side, it showed off all her curves and matched her hair well, she had bubblegum lips and a necklace that had a C on it most definitely representing Cheryl who also had a necklace with a T on it. Her hair was in two French braids and had a temporary serpent tattoo on her bare back to let everyone know not to fuck with her...in fact we all had one tonight. Even ST.

Cheryl had of course a red dress that had a rose embroidery at the top with a v-line neck and a long bottom made of the finest blossom silk. She wore her iconic red lipstick and her hair was all to one side in curls, she looked fabulous like the rest of us. Toni kissed her adornigly and then we set to work on ST who looked quite unaware of what to do in such a girly atmosphere, "c'mon ST, gotta look good for Sweet Pea" I winked and she smirked shaking her head.

"Dunno what you're talking about Ronnie" she dismissed and I was glad she was using my nickname, growing closer to us was a good thing for Jughead and us all really. She wore a sexy dark green long sleeved silk split dresa which was floor length and showed off her curvaceous body, long legs and we styled her hair in long barrelled vintage curls sleek and tidy with a dark pink nude lipstick. She wore a snake bracelet no doubt for Sweet Pea and wore her necklace with two words 'Silver Tongue'.

"Is that what ST stands for?" Cheryl said fiddling with her necklace. ST nodded with a slight smile at the nickname, "why do people call you silver tongue?" Cheryl inquired. For a moment it didn't look like ST would tell us until she looked in the mirror thanking us for putting effort into her.

"I was very persuasive, talk my way out of anything. I think its how I survived on my own" she revealed. I frowned clasping her hand as time closed in on us to get to the Speakeasy. She glanced at my eyes and her coldness didn't shift but her expression was nice and soft...more relaxed than before.

"You aren't alone anymore sister, lets knock 'em dead ladies!" I called before paying the shop owner and hopping in my car to Pop's. We arrived at the door and Reggie automatically let us in apologising to ST in the process; she didn't answer just nodded. We sauntered in with heads high as everyone turned to us taking in our badassery and beauty.

"You know how to make an entrance girls" ST praised cocking an eyebrow. The boys all stood at the bottom of the stairs in awe with mouths open and Sweet Pea was practically drooling at ST, "c'mon boys, or we'll have to lick that drool off" ST said smugly. Sweet Pea gulped and all the boys closed their mouths as we descended the rest of the stairs.


End file.
